The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Cooling & the Preparation
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry prepared Flynn's sanctuary for the upcoming first freeze of the season.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Cooling & the Preparation

From early October to early November, temperatures began to cool. Flynn was finally able to comfortably wear his sneakers and jeans. Then, it got so cold that Flynn started wearing his jackets to school. Then, one day in early November, it was calling for the first freeze of the season, and Flynn knew that winter was beginning to settle in. While Flynn was still watching the weather, his phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Flynn yelled and then answered the phone. It was Henry.

"Did you hear about us getting the first freeze of the season?" Henry asked.

"I did hear about that," Flynn said.

"Are you coming over after school?" Henry asked.

"I am," Flynn said. "I don't know if I can go in the pool room with the coming cool weather."

"You will because we're going to prepare your pool room for it," Henry said.

"That sounds awesome," Flynn said. "But, do you really think it's possible?"

"It is definitely possible," Henry said. "I already made sure there were no holes in the walls, ceilings or anywhere inside. Now, we're going to do some other things. I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I don't want to tell you until you get here."

"Okay, I will see to it that I get there after school then," Flynn said.

"Alright, Flynn, see you later," Henry said.

Flynn hung up and got ready to go to Henry's after school. After school, Flynn took the bus to Henry's place. Flynn saw a note on the front door that says, "The door is unlocked. When you get in, go ahead and change into your swimming suit, and when you've changed, get to the pool room." Flynn went inside and changed into his swimming suit in the living room. Once he got changed, he went into the pool room where Henry was.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "I've been in the pool room for the last hour or so and so far, I have been able to keep the room nice and warm for you."

"How have you been able to do that?" Flynn asked.

"I placed some heaters in various places in the pool room," Henry said.

"That is awesome," Flynn said. "So, this room is prepared for the freezing weather that is coming up?"

"This room indeed is," Henry said. "I am still planning to make a few more renovations to this pool room for you."

"Oh? Like what?" Flynn asked.

"When the summer time returns and it gets hot again, I will get an air conditioner for the pool," Henry said.

"That is really awesome," Flynn said.

"I will also make a bed for you here," Henry said. "It's going to be a bed where instead of having bed sheets and blankets, I am going to use towels. You will view the pool as if you were looking at an aquarium."

"You mean an underwater view?" Flynn asked.

"That is exactly what I mean," Henry said.

"That would be so cool," Flynn said. "What other things do you have prepared?"

"I am going to make shelves and drawers and even a closet for this pool room," Henry said.

"So, this pool room is going to be like an aquatic bedroom when you're done?" Flynn asked.

"That's an awesome way of putting it," Henry said. "That dictionary is really working for you."

"I know," Flynn said. "I have learned new words thanks to that."

"Well, it's all yours again," Henry said. "I'll go get dinner ready for you."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry left the pool room and went to his bedroom to dry off. Once he was done drying off, he changed into a dry pair of clothes. He then went to the kitchen to fix Flynn some bacon pizza for dinner. Once it was ready, he told Flynn on the intercom, "Flynn, I am going to send some bacon pizza your way, so look for a floating dinner plate."

"I sure will, Henry," Flynn responded. Flynn was relaxing in the pool and playing video games on the TV when Henry spoke to the intercom. A few minutes after their brief conversation on the intercom, Flynn saw his dinner plate floating on the pool. Flynn stopped his game and enjoyed his bacon pizza. After Flynn scarfed down his bacon pizza, he left the dinner dish at the front door of the pool room for Henry to collect, and resumed his video game. About fifteen minutes later, Henry spoke on the intercom.

"What do you think about the dinner?" Henry asked. "I was trying something new for you."

"I really enjoyed it," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry."

"Let me know if you need anything else," Henry said.

"I sure will, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn continued to play video games for another couple of hours until he felt tired. He turned the video games off and relaxed in the pool. While relaxing, he received another call from Henry on the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn, is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Everything's fine, Henry," Flynn said. "I am just tired right now."

"Okay, I'll let you rest your brain," Henry said. "I was just wondering if you need anything right now."

"A pillow would be nice," Flynn said.

"Okay, I will be right there," Henry said.

Henry got a pillow from his supply room and went to the pool room. Flynn managed to stay awake until Henry got there.

"Hey, Flynn, I got what you needed," Henry said, holding the pillow.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. Flynn went to where Henry was and got the pillow.

"You're welcome," Henry said. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I will, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn returned to his relaxation spot, and rested his head on his pillow. Within minutes of resting his head on his pillow, Flynn fell asleep. Thanks to Henry's preparations for the freezing weather, the pool room and Flynn was able to stay warm all night long. At 9am, Flynn woke up, turned on the TV and resumed playing video games. Ten minutes into his playing, Henry spoke on the intercom.

"Hey, Flynn, did the preparations I made work?" Henry asked.

"It did," Flynn said. "The pool room and I stayed warm."

"That is amazing," Henry said. "I'll send bacon your way."

"Okay, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Ten minutes later, Henry came with the bacon.

"Bacon's here," Henry said.

"That is awesome," Flynn said with excitement, and then went to where Henry was to collect the bacon. "Thanks, Henry."

"Enjoy," Henry said.

"I will," Flynn said.

Flynn returned to his relaxation spot and enjoyed his bacon. Once he was done, he notified Henry on the intercom. Henry returned to the pool room to collect the dishes.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"You're welcome, Flynn," Henry said. "I am glad you were able to stay warm."

"Well, this is it," Flynn said. "Another weekend with you, Henry"

"I know," Henry said. "I am so excited. Are you going to do this every weekend?"

"Now that is pool is prepared for any kind of weather, of course I am," Flynn said.

"That is awesome," Henry said.

"I am really looking forward to these renovations," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said. "As your best friend, I want to keep you happy."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

"So, you get plenty of rest and let me know if you need anything," Henry said.

"Okay, thanks, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry left Flynn alone to play video games and rest in the pool for the rest of the day.


End file.
